


The Healer's Memories

by Refictionista



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Refictionista/pseuds/Refictionista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (from mysoulrunswithwolves): Memory loss for either Draco or Hermione. Angst drama love, something romantic and fun? One has to woo the other to remember again.</p><p><strike>Completed. A new chapter will be submitted each week on Friday.</strike> The computer with this fic was damaged beyond repair, and the story has yet to be rewritten. This fic is on hold until further notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healer's Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysoulrunswithwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/gifts).



“Because Potter, despite your wish for the alternative, I’m the best there is.” Draco smirked as he leaned back in his pristine Prussian blue healer’s robes against the drab gray wall behind him, arms folded and one leg crossed over the other as he glanced at his colleague for confirmation.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, please believe me. Healer Malfoy is the best mind-healer that we have,” said a motherly-looking healer wearing a laurel wreath of cornflowers in her hair. “I have already named him as my successor as head of the Janus Thickey Ward, and, once I retire, he is certain to exceed my own tenure here in our expectations. His most impressive skills in Legilimency and Occlumency are-”

“A direct result of his time  _ as a Death Eater _ ,” interrupted Ron. He glared at Draco, but his former school nemesis was examining his fingernails.

“That may or may not be true,” said Healer Strout, her motherly face now frowning, “but as Healer Malfoy said, he is the best this hospital has to offer. I believe he is also the only chance Miss Granger has at a full recovery.”

“We don’t trust him,” said Harry simply.

“If you continue to try stopping me from treating  _ my patient _ , for whom I have taken an oath to help, then the brains of your Golden Trio will be lost forever,” snapped Draco. “We’re only seeing you as a courtesy. Miriam here thinks it would be, what’s the Muggle term…  _ politically correct _ to hear the grievances of the savior of the wizarding world.”

“I also said that tact would be most beneficial during this meeting, Draco my dear,” said Healer Strout. She knowingly smiled at her protege in a motherly fashion, clearly giving him The Look.

Draco’s demeanor instantly shifted. “Of course, Miriam. I’ll refrain from saying anything carelessly.”

Ron snorted dismissively, and a look of anger flashed over Draco’s eyes before his face quickly returned to a mask of impassiveness.

“We need to be present during all of his sessions with her,” said Harry, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that, Mr. Potter.” Healer Strout held up a hand when Harry tried to push the issue. “The treatments Miss Granger will undergo require complete concentration, any distraction could be disastrous for both Miss Granger and Healer Malfoy. Nor do I bend the rules to allow visitation beyond the appointed visiting hours,  _ especially _ for non-family members.”

“I’m engaged to her,” Ron pointed out.

“And after your marriage, the two of you will be family members. Until then, you follow the same rules as everyone else.”

Ron shoved his chair away from the conference table and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Harry pushed back his seat as well.

“Thank you for your time, Healer Strout,” he said, ignoring Draco. “We appreciate you hearing us out.”

Harry got up and walked to the door, pausing as he reached the handle. “We’ll be watching you, Malfoy,” he said quietly under his breath. “If anything happens to her-”

“Then I’ll have failed in my duties as a healer to help the one member of your little group who already knows that I have changed my ways.”

Confusion warred with the disgust in Harry’s expression.

Draco pointed down the hallway in the direction that Ron Weasley had stomped off. “Better hurry after the Weasel before he does something stupid,” Draco whispered condescendingly.

Draco shut the door behind Harry and let his shoulders slump down. He walked wearily to the table and slouched in one of the conference chairs.

“That could have gone better.”

“You think?” asked Draco, rubbing his forehead.

The older woman ignored him.


End file.
